A Little Too Soon
by reader-4-life
Summary: Bella goes on a hike and runs into thirsty Laurent. and sorry if i already put this up but something happened and i couldn't find it.
1. The Meadow

**This is my first Fan Fic and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight or New Moon.**

Saturday March 4, 2006

Bell's POV

"Ouf" If there was one thing I ever wanted it was to be able to walk on a smooth flat surface without tripping. "Bella you alright" "Yeah I'm fine Ch-Dad" I made my way to the kitchen where Charlie was preparing to go fishing and reading the paper, so I decided just to get my self a bowl of cereal. "Hey Dad I might go on a hike today, you know close to housing and stuff" "Bella no. There's the bear problem and they just attacked again last night." "Oh don't worry I'll stay close to people, I just need to get my mind off a few things." "Alright but close…(honk honk)…oh that's Harry I need to go but Bella," "Yes Dad" "Stay safe it would kill me if something happened to you." Then Charlie walked out the door.

I was determined to find the meadow today, I had the map and compass in my car and I was sure I knew how to use it. I got ready and as I was driving to the meadow I knew I would pay for this later. I got to the meadow and it took about 15-20 minutes of studying the map and compass for me to truly figure out how they worked. Finally I started off on a path that we hadn't taken yet. Just as I thought I was taking the wrong path I found it. It was still beautiful and perfectly round but _his_ mark wasn't there either. The hole in my chest nearly exploded and I had to lie down in a ball, gasping for air, to get a small bit of control over it. I just laid there rocking and gasping, happy the Jacob wasn't with me, and that I was alone, when someone stepped out from the trees.

I jumped up, they had pale skin, stood utterly still, inhumanly bueatiful, and they had pale circles under their eyes. Could it be, could they have come back, but then I realized who it was. "LAURENT!" I was so happy to see him again, I knew I should be scared I mean he was in James's coven, but I was deliriously happy.

"Bella?" "Hi it's good to see you" "Why are you here the Cullen's place is empty" "Oh, they moved by I chose to stay behind, you know stay with my dad." "Oh" he took a step towered me, and then I realized that his eyes were black with a blood red outlining; I took a couple steps back too. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" "Keep him talking" a velvet voice said in my head. Startled but deeply relived I replied "Um sure. Why are you here and not in Denali?" "Well. Victoria is real pissed over the whole James thing and she asked me to scope you out, you know see where you live and all that. I guess she didn't think I would actually find you. And as you can tell I'm really thirsty, but you should be glad it was me who found you. If Victoria found you, you would have thought that I being the one to find you would have been Cloud Nine." And with that he raced towered me and bit me straight on the jugular.

Something jumped from the trees, five ignoramus rusty brown wolves with black eyes. Laurent turned around and fled into the trees. The wolves raced after him but the one closest to me looked at me with a worried look on its face, than as if someone called it, the wolf raced after the others than everything went black.

**Pretty please review. Thank You. **


	2. New Life

**This is my first Fan Fic story, so sorry about the first chapter I didn't really understand the process. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. But owning Edward or even Jasper would be nice. ;) **

1 ½ days later, Monday March 6, 2006

Bella's POV

I woke up screaming. My body was on fire I have never in my whole life felt this much pain or agony, what was happening, will it ever end? What did I do to deserve this? I thrashed around screaming a little more than once again everything went black.

1 ½ days later, Tuesday March 7, 2006

I woke up again. The fire was gone but I was cold. I stood up wonder what in the world happened. Than it all came back to me. The Meadow, Laurent, the huge wolves, Laurent biting me. Then I looked down I was pale, skinnier, a few cups bigger, my hair was luscious and bueatiful. Over all I was one gorgeous babe! When I realized what I finally was I stumbled backwards. _No not now I_ thought, _Charlie needs me I can't be a vampire! _(gulp) _Edward_ (gulp) _was suppose to change me I don't want this not now. I have to get away, I won't terrorize Forks or anywhere else…I'll go to Denali. _And with that I started to run, man was it fast, to Denali.

Jacob's POV

I made my way into the house. I was exhausted but I needed to call Charlie and see if Bella was alright. "Bring Bring…Hello this is the Swan residence. We are unable to come to the phone right now, but please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. If you need to contact Chief Swan please call 555-8746 now. BEEEP. Uh hey Charlie this is Jacob I was wondering if Bella was there cause I'd like to se-" "Jacob! Jacob! This is Charlie. Have you heard from or seen Bella? Billy said you were out camping but I was wondering-" "No I haven't seen her but I'll go look for her immediately" "No it's alright we've had a search party for three days now and we can't find her. I'm afraid…I think…Jacob we think she's dead. We think the bears got her" By now the old man was sobbing, I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how to. "We're having…the funeral…on Friday….if we can't….find her." "Oh Charlie we'll find her, I'll go look for her right now." And with that I hung up. I sank to the floor quietly crying my self. _Oh why didn't we act sooner? Than that vampire wouldn't have been able to bite her! My Bella now a booldsucking parasite, no Bella isn't that she good like the…Cullens…ugh. If it were for them Bella wouldn't have know about them leeches. Oh I'll get my revenge. _

**SO I know it's short but my Dad's yelling at me to go to bed. So please review and give me ideas because I have idea up to only a certain point. **


	3. Meeting the Denali Coven

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Twilight or New Moon but a copy.**

Thursday March 9, 2006

Bella's POV

I arrived at Denali and was very impressed with these vampire abilities. The speed was incredible it took a two day trip only a little under a day to get there. _Hummmmmmm I bet if I wait a little bit I'll be able to find the other vampires that…gulp…the Cullens…gulp were talking about._ I decided to go hunting and just as I killed a bear to eat it, (determined not to be a monster) I heard something behind me. I whipped around to see what stumbled across me. A tall dark figure came out behind the trees. It had white skin, black eyes, and black hair. I realized that the figure was a male, a fine looking male _vampire_. "Hello, sorry I disturbed you, I'm Eleazar." He said, sounding surprised for some reason, maybe he didn't expect anyone coming recently. "Oh hello, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I was just trying to find someone. I won't stay long in your territory." I didn't know much of vampire etiquette, but I do remember from last year, before the hunt, what Laurent said. "Well," Eleazar remarked, "Not many people residence here, that's why we enjoy it so much. If you don't mind sharing your bear, I haven't had much luck hunting recently, I can show you our home and introduce you to my family and we can help you find who you're looking for." "Oh, take it I'm not that thirsty." I said taking a step back and motioning to take the bear. "But I am looking for a vampire named Tanya who lives here and her family." "Funny," he replied, "I'm part of that family." With that he swooped forward and finished off the bear.

When Eleazar was done drinking, he told me to follow him and took off running. With in a few minutes we made it too a bueatiful, large, charming cabin made of wood with a cute little porch. "What an adorable house!" I exclaimed as I came into view. "Come inside and I'll introduce you to everyone." Eleazar said grinning. When we stepped into the house I saw four beautiful women. The tallest one looked just like Eleazar, and the three others had white skin and long luscious, thick, strait, gorgeous hair that hung below their bottoms. They were very similar, like sisters, but the tallest one of the sisters had very dark almost black hair, the middle one had hair the color of golden honey, and the shortest one had brown hair. All were quite tall but Eleazar was still the tallest, I felt like a child standing across from them. Eleazar strode toward the female that looked like himself, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Bella this is my mate Carmen, Carmen honey, this is Bella" nodding to the woman he had his hand around. "The dark haired one is Irene, the golden haired one is Kate, and the…" "I'm Tanya, welcome, please come sit down and stay awhile!" Eleazar got interrupted from the shortest one in the group, as she introduced herself. "Ok," I replied and I sat down on a soft deep forest green over stuffed chair. Tanya, Irene, and Kate sat on a matching couch, and Eleazar and Carmen took the matching love seat. Tanya decided to start "So you know who we are, why don't you tell us who you are and why you're here.?" "Well…I…I…um…."I started to stammer out. "I'm Bella. I know the Cullens and they told me about you. I've uh been a vampire now for about five days…" "Oh, so that's why your eyes are blood red. I was afraid that you were like the rest of them. But how come you were…oh you knew the Cullens and that's why you were eating bear. I get it now. But why…" Eleazar cut in but was cut off by Kate. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh just let her talk." I began again, "Well as I was saying I became a vampire by an old rival named Laurent, his coven tried to hunt me last year, but the Cullens saved me, and I didn't want to be a monster so I remembered about you guys and I was hoping that you could help me learn self-control and not to be a monster." "Sure why not Bella," Tanya said as she flew over to me, "Irene has extra space in her room, why don't you share with her." "Oh,ok why not," and as soon as the words I saw a glare, as cold as ice, shoot towered me from Irene, that reminded me way to much like Rosalie.

**Ok thanks for reading and please review, I would really appreciate it. Sorry the story is really slow, the characters aren't talking to me much so not much is happening. Please tell me if you guys would prefer lots of little chapters or a few bigger chapters. Thanks again. Also this is the cabin that Bella is living in with the Denali coven. **

Cabin 


End file.
